Technical Field
Embodiments described herein are related to the field of memory circuits, and more particularly to the memory array power supply configurations.
Description of the Related Art
Computing systems may include multiple integrated circuits, each of which may include different circuits, such as, e.g., a processor, a radio frequency transceiver, and the like. To reduce chip count for mobile and wearable applications, computing systems may be integrated on a single integrated circuit. A computing system implemented in such a fashion is commonly referred to as a system-on-a-chip or “SoC.”
Different circuit blocks included in an SoC may include memory circuits. Memories typically include a number of data storage cells composed of interconnected transistors fabricated on a semiconductor substrate. Such data storage cells may store a single data bit or multiple data bits and may be constructed according to a number of different circuit design styles. For example, the data storage cells may be implemented as a single transistor coupled to a capacitor to form a dynamic storage cell. Alternatively, cross-coupled inverters may be employed to form a static storage cell or a floating gate MOSFET may be used to create a non-volatile storage cell.
To reduce power consumption of memory circuits, some implementations may reduce a voltage level of a power supply coupled to data storage cells in the array of a memory circuit. By reducing the voltage level of the power supply, leakage power during inactive periods may be reduced.